


Over the Lintel

by sqbr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDI carries Sam in a bridal carry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Lintel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stonestrewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonestrewn/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the specific yet simple art prompt, it was very inspiring! Sorry they're not actually in bridal clothes, I couldn't decide on outfits.


End file.
